twilightfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Primordial Vampires
The Primordial Vampires, almost known less commonly as the "Lilin", are the first existing, strongest and most powerful Immortals in existence. They form a family, that apparently are the children of the first Vampires: Lilith and Cain, their parents has long since disappeared from the face of the Earth but they still remain. Physiology Nutrition Primordial Vampires are the first of their kind, like all those that came after them they recover a healthy nutrition of blood from a human every month, blood changes when mixed with the venom in their bites and filtered into their Immune System, the blood becomes a catalyst for evolution and while within their bodies ensures that a Primordial's body adapts to the damage it takes and heals. When a Primordial Vampire is wounded, a small amount of their blood is sacrificed to heal them and the Vampire becomes hungry shortly afterwards seeking to replace their lost supply, a Primordial dessicates into an indestructible living statue when low on blood for a long period with large amounts of blood being needed to resuscitate them. Physical Appearance Primordial Vampires were never human, but have a human physical form. It has not been revealed whether or not they have another form besides their human one. They are described as humans with a very attractive physical appearance - like a Greek or Roman God, charming, polite, but surrounded by a dangerous and sinister aura. Eye Colour Primordial Vampires have natural eye colours, however each of their eyes turn blood red when hungry, in pain or in a violent emotional state (e.g. depressed, angry, etc). Biology The Primordial Vampires are revealed to absorb oxygen and other gases through Osmosis, they do not need a lot of gas nor limited to oxygen alone, while their heart does faintly pump the blood isn't required to carry oxygen around the cardiovascular system. Instead, blood holds certain adapted Cells that allow the Primordial Vampires to assimilate experience into the body, their body heals and over time become more and more durable. They are currently more durable than most modern Vampires, however while they can bleed, their advanced immortality stops them from being dismembered in any way or actually dying. A Primordial Vampire was said to just be slightly stronger, faster, agile and more durable than a human however thousands of years of living and consuming Human blood had gradually strengthened them and made them unconditionally Immortal. They did evolve to have fangs, however they are expertly hidden, as sleeker and sharper Canines. Due to the Human or plant-like nature of their Cells, and the fact they are not fully cold blooded (their warmth depends on how close it was to the last time they fed), a Primordial Vampire does not shine like Diamond in the Sun. They are also naturally tanned, tanned as they were before they changed, their colour pigment does not grow darker or brighter since becoming Immortal but rather are frozen as they were when their aging stopped at their prime. Primordial Vampires are mesmeric, their eyes especially can be used to hypnotize those that look into them, which they can use to command something of someone. Unlike their descendants, the Venom in the fangs of the Primordial do not initiate the change into a Vampire, the Primordials use the venom in their fangs as a Catalyst for the change while it is actually their blood that does the changing. When not used with the venom in the fangs, a Primordial's blood can cure practically anything and is a miracle liquid, a Disciple accepts their position the first time by drinking a generous amount of the Primordial's blood hence binding them together by its blood which spreads through the new Disciple and changes them on the genetic level. Primordials are also the only ones that can turn Werewolves and Shapeshifters into an Immortal without their venom killing them, as a Primordial's Venom transforms the blood they consume and forces their prey to relax - almost like a Anesthesia for sleeping prey, a Hybrid was said to be among the "Living Undead" like the Primordials and would grow stronger with time while inheriting all the traits they had while their specific species. Psychology Primordial Vampires are all apex predators - the first of a the supreme predatory species, they can turn off their humanity and emotions thus during such a state they can be very malevolent, violent, sadistic, cold and sinister. Because they are the first vampires have many powers and abilities that are not normal vampires, it is for this reason that the Primordials are often arrogant, overconfident and tend to treat their enemies as toys or beings very inferior to them. In such a state, when they discover that they can be hurt, their personality changes drastically, proving to be extremely powerful, destructive, and at their deadliest. Whenever their humanities are not turned off, a Primordial have a far enhanced personality from a baseline human. Lilith Lilith was a devoted and loving mother to her children and she wanted the best for her children. She was a skilled liar, and was far from a forgiving person, which ultimately caused her to attempt to kill her own children. She likely knew that in killing all of her children, the entire species of vampires would be wiped out from the planet, regardless of whether any of these vampires fed on human blood. She was ruthless in her goals, humoured by others seeking a way to kill them, but even among her encouragement to seek a way to kill her children she always killed those that got too far before they discovered any weakness. Lilith truly loves her family, thus any offer of aid she has made to people seeking to help defeat her children were lies, instead she wanted to separate the wheat from the chaff and kill of those that were a threat to her children. Her discreet methods, are the opposite of her very forward husband. Cain Cain is shown to be very manipulative, he was very willing to use his illusions to get into the heads of the Quileute Pack to make them submit to his family's right to live nearby, threatening to kill the entire Council of Elders and go on a killing spree if they refused. Like many vampires, especially the ancient ones, Cain is ruthless when it comes to getting what he wants. However, Cain has shown to be willing to negotiate with people. He also appears to be very clever when speaking with others. Being very persuasive with his arguments. Cain exhibits a rather twisted sense of humor akin to that of a modern day man, as seen when he makes jokes about the people he's killed or harmed on his quest to secure his family's place in the world. Edom Edom is described as unpredictable, over-protective and stubborn, but also very kind, intelligent, selfless, empathetic, compassionate, and friendly. He is extremely loyal and has a loving nature. He strongly believes in trust, honesty and loyalty and whenever he would give his word to someone, he would keep it, as he has said "I'm a man of my word". He has a lot of respect and admiration for human life, which is unseen in many other vampires and is normally very reluctant to kill anyone when unnecessary. He is known for speaking his mind and having a fierce temper, which he possibly inherited from his father. Edom very rarely has tolerance for those who broke their words to him, stated when he claimed to have once killed a Human for betraying him and imprisoned a Vampire for her own betrayal. Edom has a very mixed personality. When he's with family or close friends, he is sweet, funny, honest and down to earth. He means well and speaks from the heart. But if he is betrayed or aggravated, he is ruthless, fiery, bolshie and spiteful. Very few people have seen past his hard exterior, but when and if they do, they find a kind, patient, forgiving, loyal man who just wants to love and be loved. Despite the fact that he always keeps his word, he is proficient at finding loopholes in the deals he makes and very careful with those that he proposed, making it clear that whenever he does something, he hasn't promised not to do it. Edom's biggest defining trait, as well as his greatest weakness, is his love and loyalty to his family. He believes that it is his duty to preserve and protect them, despite knowing the consequences it would have on others and has shown remorse because of this. Edom admits that during his early years as a vampire, he felt terrible hunger. Edom also admits that he cares about redeeming his younger brother Leib, because he failed as a older brother to Leib once before and that he made a promise to his brother. "Always and Forever. Family above all". Like his brother Leib, Edom does not like being lied to, or manipulated. Also if anyone tries to hurt or attacks with the intent to kill a member of his family, they will not live to regret it. Eden Out of all the Primordial Vampires, Eden was shown to be the most moral, even more than her brother Edom. Calm and quiet, Eden was ashamed of what her bloodlust had driven her to as a vampire. However like her brother Edom, she has been described as fiercely loyal to family, and the ideas of keeping one's word. She is rather well mannered, and fair minded. The only time it was said that she had put her morality against his vampire ways aside was when she turned her lover, but later said she regretted letting her love for him overtake her values. Once she decided to settle down with her lover however, she decided to put away her moral issues, and live her life with him. Leib Leib is continuously described as being sadistic, careless, paranoid, impulsive, emotional, short tempered, volatile, narcissistic, manipulative, jealous, obsessive and competitive. Leib has little to no regard for human life in general, the opposite of his older siblings: Edom and Eden, who live by a moral compass, has compassion and regard for human life and shows ability to feel guilt and remorse for his actions. Despite his negative traits, Leib has shown to be very protective of his younger sister Adiela, who stayed by his side for centuries, and he is not pure evil (he is just sadistic). Leib often shuts off his humanity to any but his family, killing any who crossed his path. Vengeful and power-hungry, he will stop at nothing to achieve his ends and remove those who stand in his way. However, Leib does not believe that death is a punishment as seen when he denies another death, instead keeping them alive so that they will suffer for having betrayed him. He will also place usefulness before pleasure and keeps people alive when it suits his needs. Leib also has a sense of honor and will not go back on his word although, like his brother Edom, he will always look for loopholes in the deals he makes. He has also shown a sadistic side notably when he deals with humans or vampires who have crossed him. His sadistic nature is often seen as psychotic. However, Leib's hunger for power actually hides a deep fear of being alone, and he also desires, beyond anything else, to be reunited with friends and family. Around his family and those he loves, he shows a softer side, the underbelly of his shelled humanity. He also holds grudges against the people who try to kill him, or members of his family, and rarely lets it go. Leib rarely gets made a fool out of and also doesn't like to be made a fool out of either. He is rarely caught off guard. He is intelligent, calculating, thinks of contingencies, and he is always two steps ahead of his enemies. Leib is not as forgiving as his elder siblings Edom and Eden; he rarely forgives people in general. Despite him being one of the world's most powerful immortal beings, often displaying arrogance to mask his fear of being alone, he is not completely fearless. Leib has a sarcastic sense of humor and he is also sarcastic even towards members of his own family. Despite his lust for power, Leib still cares about the remaining members of his family. He does not like being lied to or manipulated. He does not take being betrayed very well, especially if it is from a member of his family. He is not tolerant of people who disappoint him in general. Leib is ruthless and brutal towards his enemies, and he rarely shows any of his enemies mercy. Zev Zev is menacing, unstable and somewhat unreasonable. He can quickly go from being a respectful gentleman to direct and aggressive. When Zev is presented to Esme Cullen, he greets her with dignity and respect, but when Emmett Cullen is introduced to Zev, he speaks to him very condescendingly. Zev patronizes his siblings often, challenging them with snark and contempt, especially Adiela and Leib. He enjoys breaking rules. However, despite his flaws he is shown to truly care for his family as seen when he attacked Emmett for insulting his eldest brother and when he helped his older sister after she had been badly wounded. He seems to have the closest interactions with Adiela and Lieb, though he has stated he views some of Lieb's actions as "horrors". Adiela Initially, Adiela's personality in the series is erratic, spiteful and vindictive. After spending centuries with Lieb, with whom she shares a close bond with, she has become dependent on him, although she is not fond of him making decisions for her. She is passionate, one that takes what she wants and like her brother Leib, short tempered and at times ill mannered. Because of the heartbreak she has endured, Adiela has built up an emotional wall and she comes across as being cruel, aggressive, brutal and mean. Despite her aggressive and brutal nature, she has shown to be emotionally fragile. She very much wants to be like a normal teenager and longs to have the normal teenage life she missed out on. Adiela is also shown to be very punctual, arriving on time and ridiculing those that are even a minute or two late for whatever reason. Adiela fears being left alone and she doesn't believe it when people treat her kind as a friend or a lover. Over the centuries, she was let down by her brother Lieb, who seems to be selfish to the point of being misunderstood most of the time. She is just a lonely girl who wants someone who actually cares about her. Adiela had her heart melted when she saw Edward and Bella's devotion to each other, possibly because she wanted to be in a similar relationship. History Birth of the First Vampires At some point Lilith came to be, she and her husband was the first of an entirely new species and was roughly at the same strength as a human but with a lengthened lifespan, other stories argue that she was once a Witch that desired Immortality or a couple cursed by a Deity she once worshipped. Lilith became pregnant, and during this pregnancy she gained a new addition to her dietary desire, she began feasting on the blood of humans and had caused the death of a great many humans. For each human that Lilith drained of blood, the stronger she became, the faster she became, the more durable she became and the longer her lifespan extended. Each of her children were seemingly born human, but they were however born with a higher addiction to blood up until they were fully grown whence their addiction would lessen into brief spouts of hunger, they too became physically beyond human standards and grew more stronger over time so long as they drank blood from humans. By the time her last child was born, Lilith had drained their father of nearly all his blood and had reached the apex of her evolution, her blood also found a way into his system and morphed him to become the first Turned Vampire - a Primordial Vampire on par with herself and her children. Within twenty years later her last child too reached adulthood, and the apex of her growth. At some point, Lilith and her husband disappeared, some myths claiming Lilith had many more children which were struck down alongside her by God or the couple went insane and their own children had to kill them - via an unknown method - to defend their food supply. Whatever the case, Lilith disappeared, and her children went on to create the Vampire species. Notable Primordials: *'Lilith' - The First Vampire, she was an enhanced Human that fell into the cannibalistic drinking of blood during pregnancy that gradually adapted her hyperactive genetics and that of her unborn children, to create a new species. She is the Wife of Cain, and mother of Edom, Eden, Leib, Zev and Adiela. *'Cain' - The First and only ever known enhanced Human, like Lilith, that was turned into a Primordial Vampire rather than evolving into one as Lilith did. He is Lilith's husband, and father of her children. *'Edom' - The eldest son of Lilith and Cain, elder fraternal twin brother of Eden, and the elder brother of Leib, Zev and Adiela. He is handsome and sophisticated, with a highly developed sense of natural leadership, he can be flirtatious and charming. *'Eden' - The eldest daughter of Lilith and Cain, younger fraternal twin sister of Edom, and the elder sister of Leib, Zev and Adiela. She is beautiful and just as sophisticated as her brother, with a highly developed sense of morality, and much self loathing that has numbed her to the cruelty of her own species and humanity. *'Leib' - The Middle son of Lilith and Cain, younger brother of Edom and Eden, and elder brother of Zev and Adiela. He is violent and megalomaniacal, though he tempers his aggression with an appreciation for fine art and worldly pursuits. *'Zev' - The youngest son of Lilith and Cain, younger brother of Edom, Eden and Leib, and older brother of Adiela. He is much more of a wildcard than Edom or Eden, he shares Leib's affinity for violence and seems to quite enjoy inflicting pain on others. Not much is known about his long life; he is said to have made the Primordial family infamous early on, presumably through indiscriminate killing, he seems to consider all humans to be nothing but food and hating them to their vast cruelty on all other species on Earth but he does have a deep respect for other Supernatural creatures. *'Adiela' - The youngest daughter of Lilith and Cain, the youngest sibling of Edom, Eden, Leib and Zev. Her relationship with Leib is complicated: she loves him unconditionally, but they are both quick to anger and Adiela is usually the one that ends up hurt, she is the most stubborn and emotionally erratic out of all her siblings. Adiela has the most human personality, on her own she reveals a more delicate, human sensitivity beneath her tough façade and desires family and to be loved above all else. Powers and Abilities Common Powers A Primordial Vampire are at least ten times faster, stronger, more agile, have greater senses and far more times durable than normal Vampires. They are far superior than standard Vampires, easily dominating a whole sizable coven singlehandedly, Pureblood armies can easily fall at their hands. A Primordial Vampire describes themselves as "Immortals", they cannot truly die or rather, no means to permanently kill them has been discovered. Primordial Vampires are a rare type of Vampire, their strength, speed and agility gradually increase with time. Due to their unique biology, the Primordial Vampires are considered among the "Living Undead", as this they have incredibly strong flesh that has an accelerated healing factor - most serious but non-lethal (to humans anyway) wounds are gone under a minute after being caused. A Primordial's blood does pump around the body but admittedly more slowly, if a Primordial runs out of blood or their pumping of blood ceases they can dessicate into indestructible and unpredictably dangerous statues with a thirst for blood, all the blood in the human body would be sacrificed to completely reconstitute a Primordial that has been drained fully of blood. A Primordial can also emulate the slowing of their heart, to enter a "Deep Sleep", a Primordial that awakens from such a sleep need only restart their heart which is as instinctual as a Human breathing faster following awakening from sleep and they only need to feed a little to make up for the time between the present and when they last fed. Primordial Vampires have incredibly powerful subconscious telepathy, they can sense the status and loyalty of one close to them - often a Disciple - on a primal level, also when awakening from their "Deep Sleep" they are subconsciously cause a telepathic shockwave in nature that alerts all living things capable of detecting it that an Apex Predator has awakened. And finally, their greatest ability is that along with their vast beauty they come equipped with the ability to enchant and entrawl the mind, this "glamour" or "compulsion" starts at eye contact where their connection enchants the mind if the person to obey the commands given and then the Primordial speaks its command. A Primordial could even tell a Human they fed from to forget they were ever there, thus being able to feed not only safely, but without commotion. Only strong willed Supernaturals and Special Humans seem to be immune, weak willed and young Vampires cannot escape this ability either. A Primordial can create Disciples, those they have turned into a Vampire that feel a real bond - through trust, emotion and blood. These Disciples obey and protect the Primordial, they drink an amount of the Primordial's blood and become bound to the Primordial, gaining increased strength, speed, agility and durability. However, a Disciple becomes "inactive" while their Master sleeps, their increased attributes mostly laying dormant except to the most oldest and most skilled of the Disciples, a very young disciple has the risk of their memory of their Primordial and time with him becoming hazy and gaining familiarity upon meeting the awakened Primordial again leads to their memories returning and that Disciple becoming "active" again. Primordial Vampires also have a truly unique ability to be immune to most Special abilities, abilities such as Emotional or Relationship Control are completely ineffective against them, those with advanced stages of Pathokinesis, Telepathy and Precognition can sometimes see and feel hazy things regarding a Primordial but never much for any given time nor in enough detail. They can also pierce Shields too, making the abilities of Bella and Renata completely ineffective against them. Special Powers Just like Vampires, that were "Special Humans" before being turned, the Primordials each have their own specialized ability. They are: *'Lilith' - Spontaneous Combustion - Lilith can control matter mentally, speeding up molecules so that those threatening her explode, she is symbiotically linked to all Vampires and can cause them to burn up easily. She is only able to hurt her husband and children, more like a painful burn ingrained on the cellular level, than an actual combustion. *'Cain' - Telepathic Illusions - Cain is a powerful Telepath and is able to get inside the minds of a great many other people at the same time, from within that mind he can make them think whatever he wants: that he is or looks like someone else (a form of illusionary shape-shifting), sounds like someone else and he can manipulate dreams, cause mental pain and make it so that someone is compelled to his commands by his illusions. More than once in the past, the Primordials were worshiped as Gods because of Cain's powers. *'Edom' - ?'' - *'''Eden - '''''Memory manipulation - Eden has the ability to modify, fabricate, suppress, influence, repair, restore, erase, detect, and view memories. She can change memories to confuse, wipe away certain memories to cause amnesia, discern and provoke nostalgia, and enter the victim into a psychic vision, replaying their memory which she can view. *'Leib' - Feral Mind - Leib is able to tap into primal, unstoppable rage that allows him to perform in vastly increased capacity, taking and inflicting damage that he wouldn't be able to in his normal state. In some cases, his mind descends so far into the feral rage that, mentally, he becomes little more than a pure animal and destroys practically anything in his path, he sometimes is mistaken for having two personalities although he admits that he's insane. *'Zev' - Anger Manipulation - Zev can sense and manipulate the rage, aggression and anger of himself, people, animals and other creatures, whether by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channeling rage, even manifesting the emotional energy to a physical level. *'Adiela' - Extrasensory perception - Adiela possesses a extra developed sense of truth/lie detection and recognition of events, places, and peoples intentions. It is similar to an advanced hunting skill and Psychometric powers, allowing Adiela to be an unbeaten tracker and being able to tell places that her prey has been, or if the one she is interrogating is lying to her. Category:Pureblood Vampire Category:Original Characters Category:Vampires Category:Vampires with Special Abilities Weaknesses Primordial Vampires have very few weaknesses, they are: *'Mountain Ash Stake' - The pieces and ashes of Mountain Ash wood is capable of hurting a Primordial Vampire, a full stake of Mountain Ash Wood can stop the heart and blood flow of a Primordial if it pierces through their heart, causing them to dessicate but its effects weaken over time. In most Myths, Wood of the Mountain Ash Tree is said to ward off evil. *'Blood' - Primordial Vampires have an insatiable desire for blood and require it regularly, but less so than most modern Vampires. However, if wounded and in turn lose some of their internal blood supply, their hunger becomes almost unavoidable and they would be required to feast soon afterwards. *'Desiccation' - Primordial Vampires who abstain from blood for extended amounts of time, or run low on their internal blood supply, will eventually desiccate and mummify. *'Broken Neck' - Breaking a Primordial Vampire's neck will not kill it, but it will render it unconscious for few minutes. Trivia *'Lilin' is a Hebrew term that means "night spirits", describing as evil night spirits that appear in Jewish mythology. *'Lilith' is a Hebrew term translated as either: "Night creatures", "night monster", "night hag", or "screech owl". *'Cain' was a Hebrew name that means "acquired". *'Edom' was a Hebrew name that means "red". *'Eden' was a Hebrew name that means "place of pleasure", the Garden of Eden was a paradise location in Religious myth. *'Leib' was a Yiddish-Jewish name that means "Lion". *'Zev' was a Yiddish-Jewish name that means "Wolf". *'Adiela' was a Hebrew name that means "Adornment of the Lord". Category:Pureblood Vampire Category:Original Characters Category:Vampires Category:Vampires with Special Abilities